


opposites attract

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Decisions are hard to make. Chloe has to choose between the two most important people in her life. Who will she choose?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt idea on tumblr from godzillainspiration23 and decided to have a little drabble and ended up with a chapter of over 1,800 words. Possibly not my best work but, I want to write more and was looking for some little prompts to help me. Any comments if you enjoyed reading or any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated to help me improve my writing<3

“You can’t keep doing this, Chlo. I don’t think it’s going to be much longer before one of them finds out.” Jessica sighed deeply pouring herself and the redhead a glass of wine. 

  
Chloe bit down on her lip listening to her friend’s advise as the blonde handed over the wine glass. 

  
“I know. I know this needs to stop but, I can’t just stop seeing them. Either of them. This way, everyone’s happy.” Chloe responded with a shrug as she took a gulp of her wine. She placed the glass down on the table and fiddled with her hands. Thoughts were clouding her mind and she was starting to become tired. Tired of a head full of thoughts.

  
“But are they? They might be, are you happy though? This isn’t just one relationship going on here, it’s two. One relationship is enough to handle let alone being involved in another. I feel concerned for your wellbeing, Chlo. This isn’t going to stay like this forever. One of them is bound to find out and then it’s all over.” Jessica sighed in response. 

  
Chloe and Jessica had developed a best friend relationship in Jessica’s sophomore year. The pair were super close and always went to each other with any kind of advice and gossip.

  
“Why wouldn’t I be happy? I have two incredibly smart and beautiful girlfriends who, I love with every inch of my heart and who I know love me equally the same in return.” The redhead paused playing with her hands. She looked up at Jessica sat with her on the sofa and forced a fake smile.

  
“Hmm, you see, I would’ve almost believed you with that statement, had you not gave me that fake smile at the end. I know the difference with your genuine, happy smile and your forced, fake one Chlo. I also know when you’re lying or hiding something from me. You’re a terrible liar.” The younger blonde explained, giggling slightly. Jessica placed her glass down next to Chloe’s on the coffee table before sitting back and turning back to Chloe. “Talk to me.” Jessica encouraged grabbing Chloe’s hands in her own to force the redhead to talk.

  
The usual bubbly, forward, zero-boundaries redhead hesitated before looking up at her best friend. “I just..it would be so much easier if I was only with one of them. I know that. It’s tiring going back and forth between them. Tiring mentally and physically. But I love them. I’m in love with them. Both of them. It’s fucked up. I wish it was easier to date them both. It pains me having to lie to them about where I am when I’m with the other. I’m scared they’ll find out and I’ll lose them both.” The senior expressed out as tears began to slowly drip down her cheeks. This was hurting her heart. 

  
“Aubrey’s been my best friend since we were kids. She was the first girl I ever loved. We experimented together in high school. Aubrey was struggling more with her sexuality than I was. I knew pretty young that I was pansexual. We experimented and I fell inlove with her pretty quickly. I’d had feelings for her for a few years before we started exploring. Aubrey’s been through so much. She’s grown into this incredible woman and I’m so proud of her every single day for everything she’s achieved. I’d die for Aubrey, truly. I love her and I will always love her until the day I die.” The redhead added, expressing everything she wanted to get off her chest about the messy situation of her relationship with the tall blonde and small brunette. 

  
“But Beca, she’s a breath of fresh air. She acts like this major jerk, acts like she doesn’t care about anyone. Yet she does, she cares so much about everyone. She just pretends not to. She’s different behind closed doors. Different with me. She’s such a softie..oh wow, never tell her I told you that. There’s nothing I don’t love about her. I love that she’s bratty and has this whole ‘ _ **I don’t care**_ ’ attitude. She’s new and exciting. Not in the way where I’ll soon get bored. I’d never get bored with her. She’s rather.. _ **something**_. And the opposite to Aubrey. In a good way. This is so fucked up. I didn’t ask to fall inlove with two women. I don’t want to be involved in two relationships. I have no choice though. I love them, both, so much. I can’t lose either of them and I can’t break their hearts. Because, I’d also break my own and I can’t live like that.” Chloe cried, fully sobbing now and pouring her heart out. Jessica pulled her best friend into a hug and held the shaking redhead in her arms. Jessica knew that when Chloe got like this it was best to be comforting and let the redhead know she was there.

  
“Oh, Chloe. I had no idea about all of this. This is so complicated.” Jessica sighed slightly, speaking softly into the older woman’s ear, rubbing the redhead’s back in a comforting manor.

  
Chloe went to respond. However, the ringing of her phone stopped her. The redhead sniffed and pulled away slightly from her embrace with Jessica, leaning forward to see the caller ID on her phone. It was Beca. Chloe let a tear drip down her cheek and snuggled back into her best friend, ignoring the call from the small brunette. But once it rung off, it soon started ringing again. Chloe grumbled, huffed and grabbed her phone, sniffing before answering the call.

  
“What do you want?” Chloe snapped slightly answering the call. She didn’t mean it. It was Chloe after all. The usual redhead who was always polite and kind to everyone. Beca frowned on the other end of the line at her girlfriend’s response.

  
“Woah. Hello to you too. Everything ok? Did I do something?” Beca frowned confused at the tone of voice coming from her girlfriend. It was unusual and unheard of with Chloe. The redhead had been fine this morning when she’d left a naked Beca in bed to go to class.

  
“I’m fine!” Chloe responded dryly. Anyone who knew the redhead well enough knew very well that the senior was not fine. Not based off the tone of voice she was using and Beca was a little thrown off. She hadn’t seen this side of her girlfriend yet and they’d sneaking around for the past year.

  
“Um, I don’t think you are. You sound different. Um, where are you? You didn’t come back after class.” Beca responded biting down on her lip. She was even more confused at the redhead’s odd behaviour and she didn’t have any idea of what to do.

  
“I’m with Jessica. We’re having a girly night!” Chloe rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I have to go!” Chloe quickly added and hung up without another word from the small brunette. She then proceeded to turn off her phone and put it back on the table.

  
“My head is pounding. I didn’t mean to snap at her.” Chloe exhaled leaning forward. Her elbows rested ontop of her knees and her head in her hands. The tears soon started flowing again. This situation was such a mess and she had no clue what to do, either way someone was going to get hurt. She couldn’t win. She could stop seeing them both to spare hurting one of them but, then she’d intentionally break her own heart. “I hate this. I hate myself.” Chloe cried harder. Jessica quickly wrapping her arms around the redhead’s shoulder and kissing her best friend’s cheek to try and comfort the redhead in any way she could.

  
“Baby, I’m home!” A voice called several moments later after Chloe had calmed down and the room had been silent, apart from the noise of her sniffs every so often. Chloe flinched slightly at the sound of the loud voice calling out from the hallway as the front door clicked close. “I’ve had the worst day at w-“ The voice started talking again and stopped as they entered the lounge seeing the crying redhead in the blonde’s arms. They stopped walking and looked over at Jessica biting down on their lip. They gestured to the blonde that they would be in the kitchen and Jessica nodded.

  
“I’m gonna grab you a glass of water, be right back.” Jessica softly spoke to the redhead, kissing Chloe’s cheek, giving her back one last rub and heading into the kitchen.  
“Hey baby.” Jessica smiled walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the taller burnette’s neck, leaning in to kiss her lips. “Chlo’s having a little..crisis!” Jessica explained biting down on her lip.

  
“Is she alright?” Ashley questioned, concern in her voice and latched onto her face. “Wait, forget that. Stupid question. Of course not. I’ll leave you guys to talk. I’m gonna grab a show and head to bed. Give her a cuddle from me!” Ashley added leaning back in to kiss Jessica’s lips as she held her waist. “Oh and Aubrey called, she said Chloe’s phone is going straight to answer machine and she doesn’t know where she is, she asked me if I knew. Should I text her she’s here and tell her not to worry?” The brunette questioned biting down on her lip.

  
“Yes please, that would be great. I know she’s probably worried where she is. I’ll explain later but, she’s kinda in a relationship dilemma and she hung up on Beca earlier so, she turned off her phone.” Jessica responded sadly to her girlfriend. “I’m worried about her Ash!” The blonde sighed.

  
“Hey. She’ll be ok. She’s got you. She can stay here as long as she needs, ok? You’re the best friend anyone could ever wish for Jess, I love you baby!” Ashley spoke softly, raising Jessica’s head up by her chin with her fingers as she gave her girlfriend a small kiss.

  
“I love you more.” Jessica beamed happily. Planting another kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, before letting the brunette head upstairs and going back to the redhead.   
“Ash said Aubrey called worried about where you were and asking if she knew. She said she’ll text her and let her know you’re here and not to worry.” Jessica announced sitting back down with the red head pulling her into a cuddle.

  
“Thanks. I don’t want to talk to her right now. Either of them. C-could I stay the night? I completely understand if you and Ash had plans tonight or anything or if I’d be in the way. I don’t want to intrude. I just don’t want to face either of them right now.” Chloe bit her lip looking up at the blonde. 

  
“Of course, you can stay as long as you need. And those were the exact words Ash used. I’m here for you Chlo, whatever you need. A chat, a rant, a distraction. I’m here. Always.” Jessica smiled sweetly to her best friend as Chloe let a tear slip down her cheek. Nodding in understanding. “Oh and little miss sarky pants told me to give you a cuddle from her.” Jessica added with a giggle. Referring to her sarcastic girlfriend who was the total opposite, personality wise to what she was herself.

  
Chloe giggled slightly and cuddled further into her best friend as she found herself soon drifting off to sleep in the arms of her best friend. Feeling a sense of safety and security while she felt so vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chloe woke up from her slumber and lifted up her arms, stretching her body out and shaking the sleep from her body. She lent over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand to switch her phone back on and check what the time was. 10:34am. Damn, she’d really slept for at least 12 hours for the first time in what felt like years. The redhead rolled her eyes when she saw all the text messages and missed calls from both Beca and Aubrey. She wanted space from them both, hence having a girly night with Jessica, away from her girlfriends. She put her phone on silent before placing it back down on the nightstand and rolling over in the bed. Chloe jumped slightly when she came face to face with a sleeping Beca next to her. The small brunette looked so peaceful and content. Chloe frowned. She didn’t remember Beca being with her and Jessica last night. She certainly didn’t remember going to bed with the brunette. Frowning in confusion, the redhead got up and headed downstairs.

  
Jessica and Ashley were in the kitchen, chatting contently to each other. Jessica was sat on a stool at the kitchen counter with a coffee in her hands as Ashley was at the stove cooking breakfast for them all. “Hey sleepy head! Did you sleep well?” Jessica questioned with a small smile as she spotted Chloe coming into the kitchen with a frown on her face.

  
“Huh? Oh um..y-yeah. Um, why is Beca here? In my bed? I don’t remember her being here last night. Or going to bed with her for that matter.” Chloe croaked out with a sleepy voice. She was confused greatly at the other person lay next to her when she woke up. 

  
“Um, she came round a couple of hours ago. Wanting to talk to you. I explained that you were still sleeping and you wanted some space but, she insisted she came in ready for when you woke up. I guess she found her way to you and fell asleep with you.” Jessica explained with a small shrug at the end. Last the blonde knew, Beca was waiting in the lounge for the redhead. However, she hadn’t realised Beca had gone up to find Chloe.

  
“Why can’t they just give me space?” Chloe huffed slumping down at the breakfast table with her head in her hands. “I turned my phone on to check the time and my phone is bombarded with messages and missed calls from them. Then I rolled over and Beca’s there.” Chloe huffed yet again. 

  
Jessica got down off the stool and went to sit with her best friend at the table. Rubbing the redhead’s back soothingly. “I know this is hard babe, but I think you need to hurry up and decide what you’re going to do. They’ll only keep messaging and calling you. Which naturally they’re going to do, they’re worried about you. They both love you and care about you. They’ll be concerned of why you’ve suddenly given them the cold shoulder.” Jessica explained biting her lip. “Have you thought about what you want to do?” The blonde questioned as Ashley placed a coffee mug infront of Chloe. Placing a soft hand on the redhead’s shoulder to show she was there for her too.

  
“I think I know what I’m gonna do. I have to break up with them. Both of them. It’s not fair on both of them that I’m not being 100% faithful to either of them. I hate myself for that but, I love them both so much. With every inch of my heart. I can’t keep holding them back. They deserve so much better. They deserve someone who’s focus is entirely on them. And yeah, it’s going to break my heart and probably theirs but, I’ll do it in a way that won’t end badly. I want to at least keep the friendships with them. I’ve been through so much with Aubrey, I can’t live without her. Even if it is just friendship that we have. And Beca, I don’t want to lose her either, she makes me feel alive and I still want to be her friend. I won’t be jealous when they move on and fall inlove again, as much as it will hurt me to see them with other people. It’s how it has to be. I’ll go talk to Beca first and get it over and done with and then I’ll go visit Aubrey and do the same with her.” Chloe explained as tears slid down her cheeks.

  
Jessica wrapped her arms around the redhead, comforting her friend in her time of need. “I wish there was a way for this to all work out. I want you to be happy Chlo.” Jessica sighed talking into her best friend’s ear. She hated seeing the redhead upset and unhappy. The pair were very similar in that they were very bubbly and always had so much love to give to those around them and the important people in their lives. Hence why they bonded so easily and quickly became close friends.

  
“I can’t keep holding them back. They deserve so much more than I can give them.” Chloe weakly responded tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. “I have to do this. I have to break up with Beca and with Aubrey.” Chloe nodded, determined with her answer. It was exhausting keeping up with two relationships. Maybe this was what she needed to do to lift the heavy weight on her shoulders she’d been carrying around for so long.

  
Unbeknown to the redhead, Beca was behind the slightly parted kitchen door and heard everything the redhead had said. _**She’s been seeing Aubrey all this time even when she’s been with me? And vise versa. She’s been seeing me behind Aubrey’s back?**_ The brunette held a hand up to cover her mouth in shock and to hide her gasp so nobody else in the house heard. Beca stared down at the doorknob of the kitchen door, frozen in place. She didn’t know what to do or say. She was completely in shock at what she’d heard only moments ago. She did the only thing she knew she needed to do right now. 

  
Slipping on her shoes that she’d left at the front door when Jessica let her in a few hours later, she quietly opened the front door and closed it behind her. Being extremely careful not to make a sound and leave without the other girls knowing. Beca wasn’t about to just stay there after everything the redhead had confessed. She needed to get out of there. Away from the redhead as quick as possible to clear her head. The young girl's heart was starting to break, it seemed to be happening in slow motion. Deciding to go on a walk, she just started walking forward, hoping her feet would naturally just take her somewhere where she could be alone and try and wrap her head around this whole situation.

  
Eventually, the redhead dragged herself up off the sofa and went up to the spare room she’d spent the night in to greet the brunette. However, the brunette wasn’t there. Now Chloe was even more confused. Had she just imagined waking up face to face with Beca? No. Jessica even said she let the smaller woman into her house. Chloe frowned and went to look in every room upstairs. Still, there was no sign of her brunette girlfriend anywhere. Chloe frowned harder as she headed downstairs. Again, she looked through all the rooms downstairs in Jessica and Ashley’s apartment too, yet still there was no sign of the other woman anywhere. “Hey Jess, have you seen Beca anywhere? I can’t find her.” The redhead bit her lip going back into the lounge where her friends were cuddling on the sofa.

  
“No? I thought she was still upstairs.” Jessica responded getting up and going over to Chloe who was stood in the doorway. Then the blonde saw something in the corner of her eye over her friend’s shoulder. “Although, she did leave her shoes at the front door when she came in and now they’re no longer here.” Jessica added gesturing to where Beca had left her shoes at the front door.

  
“Oh.” The redhead sighed, realising Beca must have left. “Oh no!” Chloe suddenly exclaimed as something seemed to click in her head. “What if she heard everything? What if she heard what I said about breaking up with her and heard me mention Aubrey?” The redhead sighed out flopping down on the sofa, her head in her hands as she let tears slide down her cheeks again and bit her lip. “ _ **Shit**_!” Chloe cursed. This was not how she wanted this to go. She wanted to be able to talk to both Beca and Aubrey in her own way and explain everything to try and not hurt either of the two women who were the most important people in her life. “I need to go and find her.” Chloe quickly got up, grabbing her coat and leaving Jessica and Ashley’s apartment in search for one of her girlfriends. She was literally still in her pyjamas but, she didn’t care. That was the least of her worries right now. Her main focus was finding Beca and explaining everything.

  
The redhead tried calling Beca’s phone, but of course it went straight to answer machine.

  
“ _ **Becs, we need to talk. I think you meant have overheard me talking with Jessica and I just need to explain everything. Where are you? I’ll come and find you. Please, just text me where you are and I’ll be straight there. I love you, never think for a second that I don’t love you with my whole entire heart. I know you probably don’t think that after what you probably heard me say but, I do love you. Honestly. Please. Text me**_!” Chloe spoke into the phone after she heard the beep to leave a message and let out a deep sigh, pocketing her phone in her coat pocket and wondering around thinking of places where Beca might be.

  
As she stepped out to cross the road, her mind was elsewhere, and she didn’t even look for any on coming traffic. Her focus was on finding Beca and explaining everything. She was soon brought out of her day dream by the honking of a car horn. As she looked up to where the noise was coming from, she didn’t have a chance to move out the way before the car hit her with full force and sent her flying over the bonnet of the car, landing with a thud in the middle of the road. The car pulled over and quickly rushed over to her.

  
“ _ **Ma’am? Can you hear me? Shit!**_ ” The voice towered over her as Chloe’s eyes were heavy, all she did was blink up at the stranger leaning over her, all she could see was long brunette hair. _**Beca**_?

  
“B-bec-ca?” The redhead mumbled weakly until her eyes slammed shut and she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm!” Chloe grumbled uncomfortably, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked several times consistently adjusting to the mega bright light in the unfamiliar room. Her head was pounding and she felt exhausted. Mentally and physically. But where was she? She frowned slightly at the bright white walls in the room. She scanned her eyes around the room and soon her eyes landed on something. Or rather _ **someone**_. In fact, it wasn’t just _**someone**_ , it was two people. She gulped down a lump in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. She doesn’t have any idea where she is, why she’s there but, the one thing she does know is the people in the room. Her _**girlfriends**_. Chloe sniffed away her tears that had slid down her cheeks and this noise from the redhead made both sets of eyes belonging to both women in the room snapped over to look at her. Both rushed over once they realised she was awake. 

  
“Hey you! How’re you feeling? You scared us there!” Aubrey’s soft voice spoke as she rushed over to Chloe’s bedside grabbing hold of her hand. Unbeknown to the blonde and brunette, all they knew was that Chloe was best friends with the opposite one. Apart from now and Beca knew the truth. However, now was not the time nor the place for the short brunette to bring anything up.

  
“My- my head really hurts. Where am I? What happened?” Chloe mumbled frowning slightly. She felt comforted at having the loves of her life there with her in the room but, she started feeling really guilty about stringing them both along behind each other’s backs.

  
“You’re in hospital, Chlo. You were hit by a car earlier this afternoon.” Beca softly explained. Pushing away her hurt feelings about what she’d heard from the redhead back at Ashley and Jessica’s apartment. As much as she felt hurt, her main focus was Chloe and ensuring the redhead was ok and recovered from the incident. The brunette bit down on her lip looking at her girlfriend lay in pain on the hospital bed.

  
Chloe opened her mouth to say something about what happened but, her words caught in the back of her throat and she stopped, closing her mouth again. She looked up at Beca, biting down on her lip as she looked into the younger girl’s eyes for a few moments trying to read the brunette. The redhead bit down on her lip as she noticed the hurt behind her girlfriend’s deep blue eyes. Guilt. That’s all she felt in the pit of her stomach. She reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Beca. All she wanted to do was pull the shorter girl into a kiss and reassure her that she loved her so much. However, she couldn’t do that when her _**other**_ girlfriend was standing right there. 

  
Moving her gaze over to Aubrey, Chloe looked into Aubrey’s deep green eyes. The usual bright eyes were darkened with worry for the redhead. Chloe bit her lip thankful that Beca hasn’t said anything to Aubrey. She needed to talk to them both together and explain everything. “I-I want to ta-“ Chloe began, but she soon started coughing. Aubrey quickly moved and helped Chloe to sit up in bed as Beca grabbed a glass of water for the redhead to sip from. Once she’d took a few sips of the glass of water, Beca placed it back down on the table and Aubrey called the nurse in to check over Chloe know she was awake.

  
“I-I need to talk to you. Both of you.” Chloe began again looking down, biting her lip and playing with her fingers. She knew she had to do this. She had to confess everything to the pair. She needed to be honest and get everything off her chest. It still didn’t mean she was any less nervous though. 

  
“You’ve been pretty unconscious for the past few hours, Chloe. Let the nurse come and check you over and then I promise you can talk to us. Right, Beca?” The blonde softly spoke to her girlfriend and looked over at Beca on the opposite side of the room. Beca looked up after hearing her name and saw the blonde and brunette looking back at her. The brunette simply nodded and Chloe sighed in defeat. Agreeing to let the nurse look over her before she talked to her girlfriends.

  
The nurse took 40 minutes. She checked Chloe over, got the redhead to complete a couple of tests like her vision and hearing before she told them she’d be back to do some more checks in a couple of hours. Aubrey thanked the kind nurse looking after her girlfriend and went back and sat next to the redhead on the chair beside her bed. Beca was stood over by the door biting her lip in anticipation. She had a suspicion that what Chloe needed to talk to them about would be regarding what she over heard this morning.

  
“What did you need to talk to us about, Chloe? You have our full attention now.” Aubrey spoke softly with a smile. She placed her hand over the redhead’s that was rested on the bed beside her and she gazed at their hands before lifting her gaze up to the redhead with a soft smile. Chloe bit her lip at the innocent look on Aubrey’s face. How could she break her heart? How could she do that to the woman she loved? To either of them for that matter. Not to mention she’d break her own heart. Not that she cared. She’d experienced enough heart break in her life to not be fussed if it was to break again.

  
“Bec? Can you come closer please? This is really hard for me to say. I think you have a vague idea of what I’m gonna say here. But Aubrey doesn’t.” Chloe let out a deep sigh. Closing her eyes and waiting for the brunette to come closer to her bed. She opened her eyes a few moments later and Beca had come closer. “Sit down. Please.” Chloe gestured to the end of the bed where her feet were for her girlfriend to sit. She moved her feet out the way to give the girl more room to sit herself down. Chloe took a deep breath, preparing herself for this talk. “I have a confession to make and please don’t say anything until I’ve finished. I need to get this off my chest now. I feel so guilty.” Chloe mumbled as she looked up at the ceiling to force herself not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. 

  
“I haven’t been completely honest with you guys. I- I’ve been seeing both of you. Behind your backs. I’m sorry. I know it’s really shitty of me. I know that and I am sorry. I just- I can’t help loving you both. It sounds crazy. I know it does but, I’m in love with you. Both of you and I’ve been dating you both for the past year and a half. It’s not fair on either of you. For me to be sneaking around behind your back. It’s been going on way too long now and it isn’t fair on either of you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been untrustworthy. You both deserve so much better. You deserve someone who gives you their full undivided attention and someone who loves you and only you. I’ve been thinking everything over and trying to figure out what is best for all of us. I don’t really have a solution, but I know the only right thing to do is to let you both go. I’m holding you back. Both of you from finding happiness with someone who can give you everything I can’t!” The redhead started explaining, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked between the brunette and blonde sat facing her before moving her gaze down to her hands as she explained everything. She felt like a little bit of weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that she’d been honest with the pair of them.

  
“I honestly don’t want to hurt you. Either of you. I don’t want to break your hearts or my own. But this is best for all of us. I hope that maybe we can remain friends. I don’t want to lose either of you from my life. We’ve been through so much together and I don’t want to throw that all away. So if I can’t have you both romantically then, I’d at least want to still have you both in my life platonically. What do you say? Can you forgive me?” Chloe continued wiping the tears away from her cheeks as she looked back up at her girlfriends. Beca was also crying, biting down on her lip to keep her emotions tucked away as Aubrey was stunned at this revelation. She was speechless. The blonde didn’t know what to say. “Please say something.” Chloe begged them. Looking frantically between them both waiting for one of them to talk.

  
“I- I’m happy to negotiate and work something out. I can’t stop seeing you, Chloe. You mean everything to me. Maybe we can arrange something where you can still see us both? Maybe we can all be in a three-way relationship. If- I mean that’s if Beca is on board with the idea. I don’t want to lose you, Chlo. I can’t lose you.” Aubrey weakly responded. Her voice barely above a whisper as her voice seemed to speak without engaging her brain. All she knew was that she wasn’t ready to give up on her relationship with the fiery redhead. She wasn’t about to give up without a fight. Chloe was her soulmate. She was certain of it and she wasn’t about to throw everything they had together away just because her girlfriend also loved another. 

  
Beca heard the words spill from the blonde’s mouth like word vomit and she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. Could she share the love of her life with someone else? This was messed up. In so many ways. However, she agreed with Aubrey on the fact she didn’t want to lose Chloe. Not now. Not ever. She loved the redhead more than she’d ever loved anyone in her whole entire life. Chloe was her first love and very much like Aubrey, she wasn’t willing to give her up so soon. Maybe they could make it work. Beca wiped away her tears from her cheeks as she bit down on her lip looking at the two women staring back at her waiting for her thoughts about the suggestion from Aubrey. “I- I guess I’d be willing to try. I’d try anything if it means I still get to see you, Chlo. How- how will this work though?” Beca finally found her voice and spoke. Nervous about the prospect of being in a three-way relationship with her girlfriend and her best friend. Chloe’s eyes were beaming with hope at the brunette’s response. She didn’t think the younger one would’ve agreed so quickly to the idea of sharing their love life with another. 

  
“Well, we could just continue how we are now. I’d still split my time between you both and continue seeing you both. Or- we could try being _**all** _together. As in the _**three of us**_. We’ll get an apartment together and all three of us will be involved in one relationship.” Chloe explained, biting down on her lip hoping the brunette would realise the second option meant being intimate with Aubrey as well. The redhead glanced at Aubrey, giving the blonde a look. Wanting to know what Aubrey thought of the suggestions.   
  
“I’m up for trying the three-way relationship. That way we both still get to see you and..everything. If we all lived under the same roof it would make everything easier, especially for you, Chlo. I’m willing to be intimate with Beca. If that’s what she agrees to. I have always found her attractive.” Aubrey admitted, blushing slightly at the last part and bowing her head. The brunette’s eyes widened in shock at the confession that seeped from the blonde’s mouth. She shot her head up and gazed over at the oldest woman, stunned at what she’d heard. “I’d do anything for Chloe, and I know you would too, Beca. So I’m up for giving this a shot if you are?” The blonde added, questioning the younger one of the three.

  
“I- I guess we could, give it a go. I’ve always wanted a threesome with Chloe and another hot chick. I guess you fit that bracket, Posen.” Beca finally found her voice again agreeing to the proposition layed out in front of her, before shooting a smirk to the blonde at her last statement. Aubrey blushed incredibly hard at Beca’s comment, burying her face in her hands shyly. 

  
“Hmm, since you’d both do _**anything**_ for me..” The redhead spoke up, a smirk creeping it’s way onto her face as she looked at the women before her. “I think you should kiss each other for me.” She added with a wink at both women who quickly snapped their heads over to the cocky redhead before looking back at each other hesitantly. “If we’re gonna try this you have to be willing to fall in love with each other too. I won’t be mind. I’ll actually find it really, _**really**_ hot.” Chloe added huskily as she lowered her voice slightly to her girlfriends. 

  
The blonde and brunette willingly lent forward across the bed in front of Chloe’s vision and soon captured each other’s lips together. Kissing each other softly. Chloe beamed at the sight in front of her, watching her girlfriend’s kiss each other. The pair soon got lost in each other’s mouths, deepening their kisses. Chloe let out a growl as she watched and saw Beca slip her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth and pull the blonde closer to herself as the brunette sucked Aubrey’s tongue. The redhead bit down on her bottom lip to hold back the moan that was about to come falling from between her lips. The make out session between the brunette and the blonde was turning the redhead on increasingly as she watched the pair hungrily eat each other’s faces off. “Ok enough now!” Chloe growled, clearing her throat. The pair reluctantly pulled away from their sloppy make out, both blushing hard and wiping their mouths with the back of their hand as they looked at the redhead for a reaction. “ _ **Fuck**_! That was so hot. I can’t wait to watch more of that and I can’t wait to watch you fuck each other.” The redhead growled again, biting down on her lip. “I think this is going to work out perfectly for all of us. Now come here, both of you and kiss me to seal this deal.” Chloe smirked beckoning her girlfriends closer to her and pouting at Aubrey first for a kiss. She kissed the blonde a few times before pulling away and kissing the brunette. "I can't wait till we can go home and I can fuck you both so hard you'll be unable to walk for days!" Chloe added with a growl, her arousal growing with each passing minute. She kissed with both women again for a little while longer, contently sighing after every kiss.

  
This wasn’t exactly how Chloe had planned the day to go but, here she was. Dating both of her beautiful girlfriends fairly and about to spend her life in a three-way relationship with the women she loved dearly. Chloe never saw her life ending up this way, but here she was and she felt happier now that she ever did before. She knew she had to thank her blonde properly once they were all home for suggesting such a _ **hot**_ solution to keep all three of them happy. 

  
_**The end.** _


End file.
